All Of Me
by 01shane01
Summary: Friends with benefits because it made sense in the beginning. OR The one where Beca literally has a toner for Chloe
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey! I just had to write some G!P Bechloe. Couldn't resist it.**

It should have been weird when she found out about your secret. It's not like anyone else had ever reacted as if it weren't a big deal. She just kind of took it in her stride and didn't think you were a freak.

It was nice, refreshing.

You kind of wish she hadn't barged into your shower that day, but you guess it was for the best looking back now. But hindsight is a wonderful thing.

The first time you and Chloe slept together, it wasn't awkward, like you thought it would be.

"It's just one friend helping out another friend, Becs. Neither of us have someone else right now, so it's not a big deal."

You had laughed at her, but agreed in the end.

You hadn't slept with many people before Chloe, so you guess you were kind of nervous to sleep with her and show your inexperience. It's not like many people have ever stuck around after they found out that you had a dick.

But it was good, great even, because she didn't laugh at you when you blew your load a little sooner than expected, didn't try to placate you with 'It happens to everyone'. She just acted like it never happened and like you weren't both naked and talked to you like you were her best friend and it was really nice to pleasantly surprise her with not needing much of a respite because of your messed up anatomy. Once you got to it again, you gave her three orgasms before you couldn't hold on anymore and you're pretty sure she enjoyed herself, so that was cool.

It's not like she hasn't been coming back to you a few times a week ever since.

And somehow you two have managed to keep your friendship intact without any weirdness and that's also cool, because you don't have a lot of friends. It's not exactly that you care, but you'd rather not lose the friend you have in Chloe. Sure, the Bellas are your friends. But that's not the point here.

Chloe is different somehow.

Your phone buzzes on the desk beside you and you look down from the mix you're working on to find that you have a new message.

 **Chloe:** _Busy?_

 **Like, that depends entirely on what you want?** You shoot back to her and once again you are pleased with how easy this new aspect of your friendship is.

 **Chloe:** _If I knew what I wanted, I don't think I would still be in college ;)_

 **Chloe:** _But I need a visit with Little Becs_

Your dick immediately stirs in your pants, Chloe's bluntness always gets to you.

 **I thought we talked about this. I'm a small enough person as it is, if you refer to my dick as 'Little', we are gonna get a complex.** You're kind of serious and kind of not because like, without sounding like some ego crazy person, you know that you don't have anything to worry about when it comes to sizing.

 **Chloe:** _I seriously doubt it. I'm not far from the house. Want to join me in the shower?_

You have to take a second before you reply because you know Chloe's schedule as well as you know your own and right now she is out running and there's something about a sweaty, blood pumping Chloe that you really enjoy.

 **I had one not long ago. Skip your shower though.**

 **Chloe:** _But I'm gross. Want a drink?_

You hear the front door open and close and you're pretty sure she's just gotten back.

 **Seriously, Chlo, don't shower. Water please.**

You turn back to your mix, because you know that the odds are that she will shower before she comes to you. Amy isn't due back for a couple of days since she took a trip with Bumper for the weekend and that is just awesome. As much as you love the girl, nothing beats having your own space.

You almost scream when your headphones are removed from your ears. You turn in your chair to see Chloe stood before you in all of her sweaty, post workout glory. She smiles at you and you smirk back as you take your time checking her out.

"Here," she hands you a bottle of water which you put somewhere on the desk behind you. "So, you have a thing for me being all sweaty, huh?" You watch a bead of sweat run down her neck and over her collarbone.

"It's hot." You shrug.

"Remember that period of time where you wouldn't tell me what turned you on?" She scratches her collarbone and watches you as your eyes track the movement.

"We've been doing this for a while now." You answer simply like it's the most obvious thing that you opened up to her, when in reality she has just made you more confident about asking her for what you want out of this arrangement. And like, you really don't need her bringing up your past awkwardness.

She hums and moves towards you and stands between you legs. As soon as she is close enough, you hold her hips and place a couple of kisses to her exposed stomach. Her fingers tangle in your hair and you sigh against her skin, causing goosebumps to break out over the flat surface.

"You taste awesome."

"I find it hard to believe you, but I'll take it." She laughs, but you can hear the gravelly quality to her voice. "Becs?"

"Chlo?" You hook your thumbs in the waistband of her shorts and look up at her.

"No offence or anything, but I'm not here to make small talk." You smile at her because she is your best friend and she has never been afraid to tell you what she wants when it comes to anything. Sex isn't any different. And you wonder if she's like that with other people she's been with, but you don't want to think about that right now.

"None taken, dude." You pull down her shorts and panties in one quick movement and she puts a hand on your shoulder as she steps out of them.

You smell her immediately and wonder why she didn't shut you up sooner. Your hand goes straight to her core and you feel just how wet she is without searching. She sucks in a sharp breath as you apply pressure, letting one of your fingers fall between her folds.

"But, if you don't want to do small talk, we can always put your mouth to better use." You smirk up at her as you circle her clit lazily.

"I have created a monster." She laughs and you withdraw your hand. She falls to her knees and pulls her sports bra over her head before reaching for your jeans. You lift your hips so that she can tug them down and you start to unbutton your shirt as she pulls your dick free of your constricting boxers. "I also don't get why you still wear these."

"Because I still get badly timed boners like anyone with a dick would, and I don't really want that to be the reason why people find out about it." You explain. While Chloe has made you feel a heck of a lot less like a freak, you still find it difficult sometimes to shake the looks that people have given you.

Her small hand wraps around the base of your semi-hard dick and she starts stroking you slowly. Your bottom lip finds it's way between your teeth and you spread your legs a little more to give her more space. You watch her focus on your dick and it's kinda hot to see the way her face changes, like the only thing that matters right now is what she's doing.

Her tongue flicks out to lick her lips as she brings her mouth closer to your cock and you rest your hand on to top of her head, the other clutching at the arm of your chair. Her hair is a little damp so you can't run your fingers through it like you usually would, but you tug a little and she looks up at you with a wicked glint in her eye and you know that you're in for a long night.

And you totally don't mind.

She kisses the very tip of your cock and her tongue flicks it. You gasp and fight to keep your butt on the seat. Chloe moves you a little to the side so that she can flatten her tongue and lick an agonisingly slow line up the base of your dick, starting right where balls begin and you let your head fall backwards and just enjoy the sensation.

When she finally reaches the head of your dick, she peppers it with light, barely there kisses before taking it into her mouth and sucking and you think that you could probably cum right there and then because fuck it feels so good and the fact that it is Chloe Beale who is on you right now is too much. You moan and her hand cups and start massaging your balls. Chloe lets go of your dick with a small pop before she, just as slowly as before, starts taking you completely into her mouth.

You tug on her hair again to try and get her to speed up just a little but you are convinced that it in fact has the opposite effect. You can't be sure though because she is going that damn slowly in the first place. You have never been so glad about Chloe's vocal training because you know that it has something to do with exactly why she can deepthroat seven thick inches and do it for a long time. She also does this thing with her throat that just makes you want to stay buried there for days.

She moans around your cock as her nose hits your stomach and you can't help but buck your hips upwards a little. She chokes and pulls back, gasping for breath, and slaps your inner thigh.

"Are you trying to kill me?" She laughs and your dick is still in her hand so you know she knows it was an accident.

"Are you? Seriously, dude, I'm about to blow." She takes pity on you and moves her hand up and down your dick. it meets the movements of her mouth halfway down your length. Her tongue flattens against the sensitive underside and you use both of your hands to keep her moving on you, just going along with her movements, but making sure she doesn't stop. "Fuck, Chlo,"

She moans again and any stream of consciousness flies out of your brain because she starts humming 'Titanium' and she was right all those years ago that 'it really builds' because you're about cum hard at around the minute mark. As she feels your thighs quivering, she stops the pumping motions and takes you all the way into her throat again, flexing the muscles there and you barely have time to warn her of your impending explosion before you cum with a grunt of her name.

Your head falls backwards again and you can just about feel Chloe coaxing you through your orgasm because you feel like you have left your body, or you're about to pass out or something.

"You are going to kill me doing that one of these days." You run your hand through your hair and look at her as she lets go of your now limp cock.

"Don't act like you didn't just ask for that, Mitchell." Chloe gets up off of her knees and lays on your bed. You get up, unwrapping your headphones from around your neck and removing your favorite plaid shirt the rest of the way before climbing on top of her.

"Oh, I never said that it was a bad thing, so don't take that tone with me, Beale." You snark back as her hand wraps around your neck and pulls you down for a kiss. You know there's a thing where a lot of guys won't kiss a girl after they have swallowed their cum, but you don't see the big deal. It's not like Chloe won't kiss you after you've gone down on her. She hums into your mouth and you ignore the way your heart kind of swells and then flutters a little in your chest.

You bite her bottom lip as you pull away and leave a trail of kisses down her neck, nipping at her earlobe on the way. You let your teeth graze over her pulse point and you feel it pounding with the anticipation of what is to come. You pepper kisses over her breasts, making a point to ignore her nipples in favour of making her wriggle restlessly beneath you because you know she just wants you to touch the sensitive tips. And boy, are Chloe's nipples sensitive.

You lick across one of her nipples and then blow, and that is enough to have her arching upwards, moaning like she is on the edge and you know that she is probably extremely turned on. She was soaked earlier and she always gets wet when she goes down on you so you can only imagine. You suck the bud into your mouth and her hands fly to your hair when you take the other between your fingers and roll them gently.

"Becs," she breathes and puts a little pressure on your head because while she can cum from her nipples being toyed with alone (you know, you have done that do her before), she wants you, needs you, elsewhere tonight.

You take her hint and you know that she will be glad that you're not spiteful or interested in payback for the painfully slow blow job she just gave you.

You make your way down her stomach, licking and sucking wherever you know that she is extra extra sensitive. By the time you settle between her legs, Chloe is panting hard, her arm is over her eyes, as if that is somehow going to help her keep herself under control.

You lazily run your finger through her folds and gather up the wetness there. She bucks her hips upwards and you grin at her when you suckle on your finger to taste her. She glares when you moan and you feel your grin turn into a sly smirk and you want to smack yourself but you also see Chloe's eyes light up just a little more.

You lean forwards. You hold her eye contact but you can see that she is holding her breath.

You take one slow lick through the length of her pussy and as your tongue flicks over her clit, she releases the breath in a loud groan. Her hand is in your hair and she is holding your mouth to her. You keep your tongue flicking over her clit as you suck and she is making all sorts of noises that are just making your dick twitch.

To distract yourself from it, you reach up and palm Chloe's boob. Her back arches as her hips buck up into you and you're not really sure how she manages that one, but she does. You press your fingers into her and start a punishing rhythm.

"Fuck, Beca, right there," She moans out as you curl your fingers and catch the spot inside of her that always sends her spiraling over the edge. Her hands don't really know where to go. One moment they're tugging at your hair, and the next they're fisting the sheets.

Her body tenses and her pussy tightens around your fingers and she's cumming, hard. She whimpers her way through her orgasm and you slow your fingers and reduce the pressure on her clit. Her legs twitch with the rapid rise and fall of her chest and you wonder if you have broken Chloe.

Until she starts laughing.

You smile at the sound and withdraw your fingers, but that barely disturbed the laughter forcing it's way out of her. Her hand runs through her hair as the other rests on her belly. You think that she looks beautiful.

You lick through her pussy, humming at the taste, when the hand that was in her hair, rests on your head, pushing you away lightly.

"It's not nice to laugh at me when I just made you cum." You kiss her inner thigh and then lean your head against it.

"I'm wasn't laughing at you." She says thoughtfully to the ceiling while her hand toys with the ends of your hair.

"Then what were you laughing at?" Her hand moves to your chin and she pulls you up her body. Your kiss her softly, and she sighs against them when you pull apart.

"The rest of the girls must know that there's something going on here by now." Your heart kind of stutters because you honestly have never spared a thought to any of the other girls before. Whenever Chloe has suggested this, you just get tunnel vision and nothing else matters.

"Well shit." You mutter and lay beside her. "Like, would it bother you if they did know?"

"No." She answers without skipping a beat. "You?"

"I don't think so. I just don't really want to deal with their thoughts about all the times you've loudly told me to, and I quote, ' _fuck you harder with my big cock_ '."

"Strap-ons are common practice, Becs. But speaking of your big cock.." She smirks at you and wiggles her eyebrows in a way that shouldn't be sexy at all, but somehow it totally is. Her hand reaches between the two of you and she palms your dick as she pushes you to lie on your back.

She kisses you as her hand works you and you really just want to be inside her, because when Chloe Beale is stroking your dick and kissing you like she means it, it's pretty much impossible to think of anything else. So you grip her hips and try to guide her over you. She smiles against your lips, but allows you to maneuver her. Your hips buck slightly as a reflex to the anticipation.

"You're being impatient." She scolds you, but you know that she loves it.

"Geez, Chlo, can you blame me? Come on, stop teasing me." You complain and you feel your lips start to pout, but you refuse to allow them to. You will not pout at your best friend who is about to ride your cock. "Please, I want you."

"Mmm, I love it when you beg, Becs," She moans, palming her tits with one hand and rocking her hips slightly against you. You feel her wetness coat your dick and you kinda think you growl a little, right before flipping her onto her back and pinning her hands above her head.

You give her a second to figure out what just happened as you hold her hands down with one of your own (she doesn't fight it, which kind of helps because your hands really aren't big enough for that) as you line up with her entrance. She whimpers and you slide the head into her. Her hips raise to welcome more of you and you have never been one to refuse her anything. You push your length into her slowly, letting her adjust to your girth.

You rest your weight on your hand next to her head and wait for her nod. It's kind of become a thing between you now that you can go as hard and fast as you want with her, but only after her nod. You think it's pretty cool that she trusts you that much.

She nods and you lower your head to her neck, kissing and nipping the skin there as your hips start to move. You start slow, making your hips mimic the beating of her heart that you can feel through her pulse point. You suck particularly hard and her back arches into you. You feel her hard nipples brush against your own and fuck going slow.

You release her hands and take her nipple between your fingers, letting your hips pick up a pace that is in time with the beat constantly playing through your mind.

"Oh yes," she kind of half moans, half whimpers, and her hands grip your back against the strength of your thrusts. The exertion forces your mouth from her skin, and you find your head buried in her neck. You breathe in the scent of sweat, sex, and Chloe as you leave hot pants against goosebumps.

Her nails begin to dig into your skin and it hurts as she grips tight enough to dig into the muscles that are aiding your movements. But it only spurs you on. You pick up the pace a little, angling you hips just so that the tip of your cock will brush against her in all the right places as you slam in and out of her tight, wet heat.

Your name falls from her lips, as well as a string of almost profanities, which makes you harder than you already were, because it isn't often that Chloe will swear. Usually just when you go down on her.

"So good Becs, just like that," she gets louder and louder the closer she gets and she throws one leg over your hip.

You're letting out breathy moans and months ago it would have embarrassed you to make much of a sound, but you know now that Chloe likes it when you make some kind of noise. And you have realised that it's more fun to just lose yourself in the moment, rather than worry about what's coming from your mouth.

"I'm gonna cum, Beca," Her nails scratch down your back and your arm almost gives out beneath you.

"Fuck, Chlo, cum on my dick." You moan into her ear before you dig your teeth into her shoulder.

The walls of her pussy tighten even more around you as she falls into ecstasy. You're forced to slow your movements a little, but you keep pushing into her.

"Becs," her body spasms and her hands slip down to your butt, clutching at the flesh there. Her hair sticks to her skin and you feel your balls tighten. "I can't, not again." she whimpers as you feel her pussy still fluttering around you.

"Yes you can, come on," You sit back on your knees and pull her up into you, her body flush against yours and your arms supporting her boneless form. With the last reserves of your energy, you set a pace that you didn't even know you were capable of and she tumbles into another orgasm. Her arms barely tighten around you and you know that she is going to pass out. It's that thought that finally pushes you over and you shoot string after string into her. You groan and put her down on your bed.

You pull out of her and she whimpers. You lay behind her and she lazily reaches for your hand and hugs it to her chest. You place a kiss in between her shoulder blades and hold her.

"'M gonna be sore." She mumbles and you smile against her skin. "Don't be smug."

"Why not?" You ask her softly so that you don't disturb her falling asleep.

"'Cause it's hot and I won't be able to fuck you for a few days." You laugh at her answer and squeeze her gently.

"I don't have to use my dick to take care of you, Chlo." You nuzzle her back and she sighs and it kinda feels like someone kicks you right in the back because, as you say the words, it dawns on you how true they are.

You want to take care of her. You want more than this. You want Chloe to be yours.

"You're perf, Becs." She tells you as she drifts away and you can't actually bring yourself to say something, anything, because fuck.

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **There will be 1 more part to this I think.**

 **Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

You wake up a little while later. You go to stretch out as much as you can but there's a Chloe sized lump on your chest, curled around your side. You smile at her when she grumbles at the movement. Her arm tightens around your stomach as she presses herself closer to you. You play with her hair and enjoy lying with her for a few minutes.

Eventually, you disconnect yourself from Chloe and check the time. She has been asleep for almost three hours now and you're kind of proud that you fucked her into unconsciousness. Like, it's not the first time, but it doesn't happen very often.

You pull on a pair of loose sweatpants and a zip up hoodie and head downstairs. You are full of post nap, post sex energy so you end up bouncing down the stairs in a way that you really don't do very often but you know that this won't last long. You head straight into the kitchen because Chloe likes waking up to a snack and some kind of drink.

So you flick the kettle on and try to figure out what kind of drink she would want when Stacie joins you. She's humming and you don't really pay much attention to it until she starts singing.

'Take this pillow right here, grab this, and I know you're so excited, if you bite it they won't hear.''

You raise your eyebrow because of course Stacie is singing a dirty song. You remember how last year she had begged you to put Gorilla by Bruno Mars into the Nationals set because she felt like she connected to the song on an emotional level.

Needless to say, you didn't put it in the set, but it did open your eyes to Stacie's particular tastes in music.

'I bet the neighbours know my name, the way you screamin', scratchin', yellin'. Bet the neighbours know my name, they be stressin' while we sexin'.'

She was singing louder now and moving closer towards you. You didn't recognise the song, so you couldn't join in with her, assuming she wanted a sing-a-long to happen.

You put one of Chloe's fruity tea bags into her mug and get a hot chocolate mix ready for yourself when the next line of the song comes, only this time Stacie leans her body into you and sings the lyrics at your face.

'While I be banging on your body, they be banging on our walls. While they dreamin', you be screamin', now they banging on our door.'

"Okay, seriously, Stace," You pause halfway to reaching for the kettle and she starts giggling, "are you, like, not getting any right now or something?"

"No, but you certainly are." She grins and pokes your cheek and although you may have gotten used to having your personal space invaded on a daily basis, it doesn't make it any more pleasant when it happens.

"I can't say I know what you're talking about." You laugh and reach out again.

"You're really going to deny what we all heard like three hours ago?" Your eyebrow shoots up and you side glance at her. Your mouth is just kinda hanging open but you're really not surprised because as Chloe pointed out earlier, however badly timed, you're not exactly quiet together. Stacie grabs your hand and drags you over to one of the bar stools placed around the breakfast bar. "So, spill."

"Uhm," You kind of stumble and stutter over a number of sounds that don't really make any sense because as much as you don't really mind the other girls knowing, the revelation you made earlier is kind of making you want to turn back into Freshman Beca at being confronted by it. "I don't kiss and tell?" You manage.

"Look, this can totally stay between us if you want, but I'm going through a dry spell, Beca. Gotta get my vicarious action on!" She says a little too enthusiastically and you're glad you're used to talking to Stacie by now. She's a fiercely loyal friend and incredibly insightful behind the sexual bravado.

"Like, no one can hear." You stress after a minute or two, because, yeah, it would kinda be nice to talk to someone about this stuff. This is a strange concept for you, but you also kind of want a high five because you're having regular sex with Chloe Freaking Beale.

"Well I think everyone has heard at one point, Beca, but sure. My lips are sealed."

"Everyone?" You clarify as you casually wander around the kitchen making sure that no one is lurking in the doorways.

"Chloe is very vocal." Her eyebrows crease like this is a surprise to her.

"Dude, she sings or hums or makes some kind of noise, constantly. It shouldn't be a surprise." You laugh and take your seat next to her, the drinks forgotten on the side for now.

"How did it start?" You sigh and launch into the tale, scratching your fingers across your forehead.

"It was like, not all too long after we got back for second year. It's a total cliche, really. We were spending hours pouring over sets and stuff and, like, we became pretty close right away once Aubrey wasn't in the picture anymore." You fidget with your hands because you don't do things like this regularly. Uncomfortable is kind of your forte. "And one night after rehearsals we came back here and we were working on some stuff and got bored and distracted-,"

"And just like that you guys got together." Stacie interrupts and you can see the sheer excitement on her face and it's contagious. You feel yourself smiling back at her.

"No. Like, well, we were talking about not having people to, you know, like, relieve stress with or something." You gesture wildly with your hands because the memory is there, but words won't help you. "I'd broken up with Jesse like two months before and yeah. She suggested it, and I guess we just kinda started sleeping together once she got her course of birth control updated." Stacie nods along and then stops abruptly.

"Wait, birth control?"

Shit.

"Like for periods and stuff." You shrug and Stacie looks sceptical. She's pre-med. Of course. Of all the people to make a slip up like that around.

"Bull. Shit."

"I think this brings an end to our little sharing session." You stand and pour water into your mug. You're about to pour into Chloe's when you feel a hand on your shoulder and really you wish Stacie would stop touching you.

"Beca, how long have we been friends now?" You drop your shoulders because you feel a guilt trip coming on and maybe it's got something to do with the amazing sex you just had, but you just know you're going to give in. Your pulse pounds in your ears and your hands start to sweat because you are genuinely scared of telling people, especially friends, about Little Becs. Because friends can hurt you more.

"I've got a dick." You stir your cocoa to give yourself something to do and an excuse not to look at Stacie's reaction.

"Intersex?" Her hand is gone and it sounds like she is sat back at the breakfast bar. You nod at the kettle. "We just learned about people like you in Anatomy."

"Like, you're not freaked out?" You turn and hold your mug between your hands, trying to find comfort in the warmth.

"Why would I be, Beca?" She looks at you like you have three heads.

"Like, people usually want to see it and think I'm a freak." You look into the mug and watch the brown liquid settling.

"Well, you can show me if you want. I can't say I'm not curious. But it's your business, DeeJay." You look at her and she is so sincere that you feel relief wash over you. You're glad you decided to talk to her about this.

"I could kiss you." You laugh and sit once more.

"Please," Stacie winks at you and you shake your head at her. "It's okay, I know you're taken."

"Actually, Chloe and I aren't together. It's just like friends with benefits, I guess."

"Beca, you two have been doing this thing for almost two years now." Stacie helpfully points out, like you didn't know how long you have been boning your best friend for. "You and Chloe are hot, if you wanted to see other people you could." You rub at your forehead again because you have thought about why this has gone on for so long a few times.

"I guess it's just easier like this. No one is getting hurt and it's just a thing." You shrug and ignore the fact that you're going to graduate this year so that will be the end of it anyway.

"Right," she draws out the vowel and you raise your eyebrow at her. "So how often? Because I've heard some things about Chloe, she has a healthy appetite."

Jealous anger flares up inside of you because like, firstly, what gives other people the right to talk about Chloe's sex life as gossip, and secondly, you know exactly what the ginger's appetite is like and you don't like to think of other people being with the woman that's currently sleeping in your bed.

"Who's been saying that?"

"Just some girls I know. I've shut them down whenever it's gotten catty, but they usually talk about the fact that they can link the people she's taken to her bed on a timeline or something like that." She explains. "Those guys only usually lasted four months, Beca, so you've gotta be doing something right to have kept her interested for two years."

She winks at you and you can't help the smug smile that spreads over your face. You take a sip of your drink before it can get too big.

"Yeah, well, it's a natural talent, I guess." You shrug and get up, this time to reboil the kettle because Chloe lectured you once about how long her tea needs to brew before it was drinkable and you kind of want to get it right. But then a thought hits you and it kind of takes your breath away, because you're not sure what to think about it. "Stace, do you think she's only sleeping with me because I have a penis? Like, do you think that it would be different if I was a typical girl?"

"I think that's something that you have to ask her about. But knowing Chlo, not at all." You nod and she gives you a knowing smile and you roll your eyes because you've shared enough for now and feelings are a totally different thing.

"Right. Well, great chat and all," You gesture towards the stairs as you grip both mugs in one hand and grab a bag of chips. She winks her understanding, like you have just imparted the biggest secret in the world on her and you just shake your head at her and leave.

You head back up the stairs and find Chloe still sleeping. You walk across the room and put the mugs down on the night stand and crouch in front of her. You put your hand on her shoulder and try to shake her awake. You call her name softly and try to wake her up. She grumbles a little and buries her face into the pillow.

"Chloe, I've got some tea for you." She lifts her head a little but her eyes remain closed and you think that Chloe is the cutest thing when she is waking up.

"How long?" She grumbles and her voice is a little hoarse.

"You've been asleep for just over three hours and your tea has been brewing for about five minutes." You hold the mug under her nose and she finally opens her eyes and hums happily before wriggling over in your bed to make space. You get in next to her and she sits up and takes the mug from you before leaning into your side. "How did you sleep?"

"Like someone fucked me unconsious." She laughs into her mug, You love this Chloe. The one that is blunt and doesn't care about what she says. The one that swears casually, and the one that you have only been privy to after she has fallen asleep as a result of sex.

Part of you just wants to talk to her about something. Anything. Because although Chloe is an open and honest person, it's fun talking to her like this. But the other part of you wants to let Chloe collect herself before you talk.

So you let her decide if she wants to talk or not and the two of you end up sitting in silence for a little while as you both drink your drinks.

"What snack did you bring?" She asks after a while and you reach down to the floor and produce the chips. "Awes." She smiles and kisses your cheek and you try your best not to blush, because it dawns on you how natural this all feels.

And Chloe is still naked.

"Movie?" You ask. She is still leaning into you and you kind of don't want to get up and get your laptop.

"Sure. But not yet." She hands you her mug while she opens the chips, has a couple of handfuls and takes it back. "What are you thinking?" She asks, reaching over you to place her empty mug down.

"You kind of smell."

"Yeah, well you can deal with it for a little longer, since you wouldn't let me shower." Her tone says 'offended', but the way she buries back into you says more. "But for reals, what's got you so still?" She asks and you realise that you are still, safe for your hand playing with her hair.

"Do you only sleep with me because I have a dick?" You rush out because if you don't say it now, you don't think you ever will.

"No." She answers without missing a beat. "Do you really think that little of me, Becs?" She pulls away and looks at you and you have a hard time meeting her eye.

"No, but like, Stacie said something earlier and it just made me think." You explain and you know that there is hurt in her eyes. She gets up and you try not to acknowledge the fuzzy feeling you get when she puts on your discarded shirt from earlier.

"I thought you got me." She mutters and pulls on her pants.

"Chlo," You reach out for her and as your fingertips make contact with the skin on her wrist, she yanks her arm away and okay, ouch. "Chloe."

"You're my best friend Beca. I wouldn't do that to you." You see tears welling in her eyes and you feel like the biggest asshole on the planet because no one should ever make Chloe Beale cry. "I know how you feel about your anatomy, and you think that I could use you like that because of your penis?"

"No, Chlo, please," Tears roll down her cheeks and you're not really sure what to do or say because you never know what to do or say.

"Two years." She says like her face isn't bright red and her tears aren't interrupting her words. "We have been sleeping together for two years now, Beca. You don't think that I would have gotten bored of your dick if this was happening just because of it? I know what girls say about me. I know what my sexual history is." You walk over to her and try to take her in your arms, but she pushes you away. "Don't." She turns and walks down the steps and it's only when the door slams at the bottom of them that you realise that you're crying too.

"Fuck."

It's three days before you get up the courage to knock on Chloe's door. You're pretty sure she's been avoiding you. In fact, you know that she's been avoiding you because you live together, for God's sake.

So you stand outside her door for a good five minutes, trying to make yourself lift your hand and knock. It takes a little longer than five minutes. It takes so many minutes that Stacie walks by and knocks on the door for you and you squeak a 'Dude, no!' at her.

So you guess you only got up the courage to stand outside Chloe's door for like twenty minutes and Stacie did the rest. But whatever.

Chloe opens the door and when she realises it's you, she wordlessly walks back to her bed and gets under the covers, leaving the door open as what you assume is an invitation in. You close it behind you and follow her into her bed.

Her room is dim and she doesn't offer any kind of sound. This is on you and you know it is. You messed up, so you have to fix it.

You turn to face her and find her hand under the duvet. You take it as a good sign that she doesn't pull away from you.

"I'm sorry, Chlo." You say and she turns to face you, keeping your hands joined.

"Do you even know what you're apologising for?"

"For being a jerk and doubting you." You tell her and you mean it. "I let my insecurities get the better of me without thinking it through."

"I always want you to be able to talk to me about anything, Becs. It just really hurt." She tells you and, damn it, you don't know how to tell her how sorry you are.

"I know. Like, tell me how to make it up to you. I care too much about you to mess up our friendship." You offer because you can't think of anything worse. You don't particularly care about the sexual part of your relationship, so long as she still calls you her friend.

"You don't have to do anything." She scoots closer to you and buries her head in your chest. "I just needed you to know that it hurt that you thought I just wanted your dick." You press a kiss into her hair and inhale the smell of her shampoo. It feels like you can breathe again. Like something slipped back into place. "I understand why you thought that though." She says softly. "Do you ever wonder why we have been sleeping together for so long?"

"No one else wants us?" You laugh, but she doesn't say anything. "We work well together." You say seriously.

"Yeah we do." She looks up at you and smiles before connecting your lips and you ignore the fluttering in your chest. Her hand flattens against your stomach as she leans into you. Her tongue flicks along your lower lip and you sigh into the kiss, happily granting her access into your mouth.

Her leg crosses over both of yours and you find your hand tangled in her curly, red hair, holding her in the kiss because you really don't want it to end. Your other hand rests on her lower back. You love having her close to you like this.

She smiles against your mouth until her smile is so big that she can't continue kissing you.

"What?" You ask and seriously if she keeps laughing and getting amused when you're doing stuff with her, pretty soon you're going to start taking it personally. She doesn't say anything, just kisses you again. It's brief and meant to distract, but it doesn't work. "Seriously, dude, what?"

"I was thinking about make-up sex." She grins and gives you a series of small kisses.

"We're not a couple, so like, that doesn't count." You counter and she hums thoughtfully.

"Well, we're making up, and we're going to have sex, so it counts." Her fingers run patterns over the exposed skin on your chest and you're kind of regretting wearing a tank top now, because there's far too much skin for her to tease.

"What makes you so sure? Like, what if I'm not in the mood?" You snipe and she leaves an open mouthed kiss on the swell of your breast. Her tongue flicks your skin so briefly that you barely realised it happened and you feel a shiver shoot down your spine.

"Becs, you're always in the mood." You know that that's not the case, but when Chloe gets all suggestive and you start thinking about actually having sex with her, you can't help it.

"There was that one time that I wasn't." You mention as a last ditch attempt to win the argument.

"Your dad had just called and gave you bad news." You appreciate her not actually saying 'Your dad called and told you that your dog died' because yeah there was that one time. But Chloe had held you as you came to terms with it, because you refused to cry in front of her. Even though later, when you did cry about it, you wished that you were still in her arms.

"Are you not too sore from last time?"

"Do you not want to sleep with me, Becs? 'Cause that's kind of the vibe I'm getting here." She says against your mouth and you kiss her again because resisting Chloe's lips is an impossible task.

"Yeah, no, I do. But like, I don't want you to think that I came in here to apologise and get laid." You say kind of awkwardly.

"Did you come in here just for sex?" She asks you, kissing a trail down your jaw. She nips at the skin where your neck and jawline meets and your brain short circuits for a second.

"Dude, no. Like, I came here because I missed you." You force out, because she starts kissing and sucking your neck and you're not long for this world.

"We can talk about how much we missed each other later, Becs." She tells you and you both know that there is no way any serious conversation is going to happen in the next half hour at least and that's cool with you because ninety percent of the blood in your body is making it's way to your groin. "It looks like Little Becs missed me too."

"Geez," You groan in response when her hand cups you over your sweats. She is kind of half lying on you and half off at this point and you kind of forget why you were reluctant to do this right now. You bite your lip and push a little on her shoulders. She sits back, taking the chance to straddle your legs. You tug at the bottom of her oversized shirt and she pulls it over her head without a second thought. She isn't wearing a bra which is awesome and you see that she was only wearing panties underneath it, rather than the shorts that you had expected.

Her duvet is forgotten somewhere by your feet and you just kind of can't really process the sight in front of you, because for as many times as you've seen Chloe naked, she is absolutely beautiful, radiant.

"Do you want to take a picture, Becs?" She laughs, bringing you out of your stupor. "I hear they last longer." Sarcasm and wit flare up inside of you as you reach to your pocket.

"Like, would that be okay, becau-," She shuts you up with a kiss and you smile into it when you feel her hands creep up underneath your shirt.

"Not right now," You smirk and remember all of the pictures that you do have of Chloe on your phone in various states of undress. She pulls your shirt off and it joins Chloe's on the floor, closely followed by her panties and your pants. "I like it when you don't wear those compression boxers." She comments and you try to ignore her heat radiating onto your lower stomach

"Why's that?" You ask, letting your hands run up and down her thighs as she draws patterns around your belly button as you try not to shiver at the light touch.

"Because you shouldn't have to hide." She shifts backwards so that your hard dick is nestled between her butt cheeks. Your lip is captured between your teeth again and she leans forwards to place a wet, open mouthed kiss between your breasts. "You're perfect, Becs." She repeats the words she muttered as she fell asleep the other day and your heart kind of stutters before it explodes in your chest.

"So are you, Chlo." She looks up at you and you hadn't noticed that one of her hands had reached between your bodies until she wraps her hand around your dick and raises her hips. You swallow hard when she lines the tip up with her soaked entrance.

There is little resistance as she slowly begins to sink down onto you. Her forehead creases and her lips part. The flush on her skin makes her look like she is glowing and her heat clenches around every single inch that enters her.

Her hips make contact with yours and you both groan your satisfaction. Her hands are on your stomach, supporting her weight, and you feel her adjusting to the welcomed intrusion. Her breathing is shallow and her eyes closed and you know that she loves the initial feeling the most. So you watch her, try to take in every single feature, because you think you might just be in love with this woman.

As soon as you complete the thought, she looks at you and it kind of scares you because she looks at you like she knows what you were thinking and she smiles a kind of lazy, happy smile.

You put your hands on her hips and apply the slightest amount of pressure, letting her know that you want her to start moving. She takes the hint, placing a hand either side of your head and sets a pace.

It's slow.

It's perfect, because right now, you don't want hard and to the point sex.

You want to draw this out with her, because right now it's about so much more than just fulfilling a need; it's about trust, desire and, for you at least, it's about potential love.

She grinds her hips into you and you don't have much of a choice but to sit there and watch it happen. You squeeze her hips every so often so that she knows you are here with her, and when you need just that little bit more friction, you roll your hips in time with her.

"Beca," she sighs and you move one of your hands to her breast and knead it in your palm, brushing your thumb over her hard nipple. Her eyes flutter closed as she releases a contented hum.

Her skin shines with a sheen of sweat and you sit up and lick slowly across her collarbone to taste her, biting down slightly near her shoulder. It's only then that you notice faded bruises marring her skin.

"Did I do that?" You ask and run your finger along the marks. She shivers at your touch. She nods, her lip firmly between her teeth and you smirk before you attach your lips to her neck, sucking a new mark into her.

She groans and her head falls to the side, and when you bite softly, her hips speed up their rhythm. You palm her ass and aid her movements.

"I'm not going to last too much longer, Chlo." You pant and it's kind of embarrassing because you usually go for much longer than this, but you guess your emotions are kind of running a bit high right now.

"Hmm," She hums, lost in her own world of pleasure. She reaches between your bodies and starts rubbing slow circles on her clit and you feel her tighten with each circuit. She leans into you and buries her forehead against your shoulder, her warm breath panting across your chest and you use your hands on her ass to speed her up even more.

She moans in time with you pushing in and out of her and the sounds she is making alone is enough to shove you closer and closer.

"Feel good?" You strain out.

"I'm close, Becs." She whimpers and, fuck, you love this woman. There's no doubt about it.

"I'm right there with you, Chlo." Her grip on you tightens as her muscles clench. She groans loudly in your ear and you can't help but grunt as you cum at the same time as her.

You slow your movements, letting her come down in her own time. When she cups your face in her hand and kisses you like she means it, you pull out of her and she whimpers again into your mouth. You smirk and feel her smiling too.

You lay down and she follows you, your bodies facing each other, legs entwined and hands joined on the pillow between your heads.

"Best make-up sex ever." She says quietly.

"We're not a couple, so it doesn't count." You repeat to her, laughing as you say it.

"We kind of are, Becs." She bites her lip when the sentence has left her mouth.

"I think we have been for a while, we just didn't realise." Her hand traces your jawline and you kiss her fingers when they trace over your lips, never letting your eyes leave hers.

"That's okay with you?" She asks after a little while.

"What?"

"Us. Being together."

"Like, I could think of worse people to be in a relationship with." You are certain that your smile couldn't get any bigger right now and her eyes are drooping.

"If you say Aubrey, I'm kicking you out of my bed." She grumbles and cuddles into you and you hold her like she is the most precious thing in the world, because to you, right now, she is.

"But then who would you fall asleep on?" You laugh at her, because you didn't really do anything substantial to make her fall asleep.

"I didn't sleep a wink while we were fighting." Your newly taped up heart cracks a little and you whisper your apologies into her hair. "Shush, just hold me."

You know that everything will be okay and that you are going to be happy for a long time to come.

 _ **AN: Come chat with me on Tumblr at 01shane01**_

 ** _The song was 'Neighbors Know My Name' by Trey Songs_**

 ** _If anyone has any Bechloe prompts, feel free to send them my way_**

 ** _Review!_**


End file.
